1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for displaying changeable messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention includes the appearance and disappearance of a message on the edge of a plurality of planar members arranged in a stack. The stack can take the form of a deck of cards.
In regards to changeable pictures or messages appearing on a deck of playing cards, a number of patents have been granted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,800 issued to C. E. Albert discloses a deck of cards including colored edges permitting the dealer to immediately detect a card turned face up and to single it out in the deck. A similar technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,402 issued to J. F. Hardy which discloses a deck of tapered playing cards to facilitate the ready grouping and playing of the cards.
In regards to other messaging devices, a number of techniques have been used to allow for a message to be changed. One technique is to provide a plurality of triangular configured upright members arranged in a horizontal stack. As the upright members are rotated moving a new outer surface of the member into view, a different message is displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,825 issued to Grants discloses a display sign including a plurality of slats to display a different message depending upon the viewing angle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,572 issued to O. M. Whitstock shows a device for displaying different pictures by shifting the cage or surface holding the pictures. U.S. Pat. No. 942,465 issued to H. O. Sauer discloses a movable picture mount having a changeable picture as the mount is compressed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,616 issued to L. M. Howard discloses a carpet or pile presenting different pictorial representations depending upon the viewing angle.